


Waves

by rhaenyx



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, and request more pls, my first football oneshot be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Day at the beach with Grizzie.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Request for more football oneshots, and feedback is always appreaciated.

The sun was burning against my skin while I read a book. Suddenly, something –someone's– shade took the Sun away from me. Turning around I saw a blonde haired guy with pretty blue eyes.

“Move aside. I’m trying to get tanned.”

“Come to the water. I’m bored.”

“Yeah, but I’m not.”

He sighed and sat next to me. Shaking his head, drops of water fell onto me and my book. I glared at him, but Antoine simply smiled innocently.

“C'mon! We could have fun.”

“That’d be nice, but I’m already having fun on my own.”

I went back to my reading, but he was having none of it. He lay on his side and snapped the book out of my hands.

“Idiot! Your hands are wet. Leave that on the bag.” He did as I said while he quietly laughed at my scowl.

“C'mon! Just a quick dip. Then you can return to your booooring sunbathing.”

I sighed and rubbed my eyes and looked behind me at the ocean, while anxiety crept through my veins when the waves finally broke creating a fast moving white foam.

“I really don’t want to go.”

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I sighed again. I stood up and he squeaked in excitement. We approached the shore and when the water hit my feet I started shaking a bit.

“You alright there?” He looked at me worriedly, furrowing his brow.

I took a deep breath and spoke. “I’m kind of… scared.”

“Of what?” He seemed thoroughly confused.

“Of the ocean.”

He was startled. Like he couldn’t fathom someone being scared of such a beautiful thing as the ocean. I hardly could either. But it was so wide and deep. And here in Hawaii, where the waves were so big, it was even scarier.

“I didn’t know. You never told me.”

“It’s not like a phobia, I just don’t like going to deep. And I know you wanted to come to Hawaii, so… ”

I gulped, and he looked at me with a small smile before wrapping his arms around my waist and letting them rest in the small of my back. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked in his bright blue eyes.

“We don’t have to go deep, just till the water reaches your hips.”

He squeezed my sides to signal where he meant. I nodded and grabbed his hand, while we kept walking in. The waves splashed again my thighs making me gasp and him laugh. When the water level reached my bellybutton I stopped dead on my tracks. He smiled softly and hugged me, trying to sooth my nervousness. The warmth of his body eased my nerves, that was until I saw a big wave coming over his shoulder, which made me gulp.

“Antoine…”

He turned around and saw the same thing as myself; surprisingly, he only smirked.

“Well, I’ll have to save you.”

I didn’t have time to think when he grabbed my ass and raised my, making me squeak. I hold onto his shoulders and saw the wave crash against his back and splatter foam around us. Laughing, he put me back in the water, but didn’t release my butt. No it was my turn to smirk. I surrounded his neck with my arms and leaned in, kissing him hard. He answered and began caressing my sides while I played with his blond curls. That was until…

SPLASH!

“Bloody hell!”

I could hear his laugh along with the roaming sea. Waves were still coming, and I had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment.

“Don’t laugh Antoine, it’s hella cold and now I’m soaking wet!”

He smiled cheekily, pulled me against him and whispered: “You were going to be soaking wet soon anyway.”

I blushed, but firmly grabbed his hand and began walking towards the shore.

“Are you angry? I didn’t mean-”

“We are going home and you’re finishing what you began.”


End file.
